Peppermint Fatty
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: A one shot where Peppermint Patty enjoys Snoopys Muffins a little too much


**Peppermint Fatty**

One day it was a Friday afternoon and school had finished. Peppermint Patty walked to the door, put the key in the lock and turned it. She then opened the door and called "Dad I'm home". There was no response. Peppermint Patty then walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge which was stuck on with a yellow star fridge magnet. The note said "gone food shopping and running a few errands in town, won't be home till 6, dad". Peppermint Patty looked at the clock. The time was four-o-clock.

Peppermint Patty's stomach rumbled. She then opened the fridge door and found the fridge was completely bare. Her stomach roared loudly in hunger and she clutched it with both hands.

Peppermint Patty thought to herself "maybe a walk will take my mind off this hunger". She then went outside and took a walk in the neighborhood.

"I know; I will go visit Charlie Brown!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed to herself. So she walked to Charlie Browns house and knocked on his door. The door opened, it was Snoopy. 

"Is Charlie there?" Peppermint Patty asked. Snoopy shook his head. Just then a there was a yummy smell of something baking and it went up Peppermint Patty's nose which made her stomach roar with hunger.

Peppermint Patty then slammed her hands on her stomach and blushed. Snoopy then disappeared into the house.

"Oh dear, my hunger isn't that scary?" Peppermint Patty thought to herself. Thirty seconds later snoopy returned with a brown muffin and handed it to Peppermint Patty.

"For me?" Peppermint Patty then said in a soft voice. Snoopy nodded. Peppermint Patty then took a bite out of the muffin. She then shoved the rest in her mouth and squealed with delight "Snoopy that was amazing!" The muffin was apple and cinnamon.

Snoopy then invited Peppermint Patty into the kitchen where he had a whole tray of eleven muffins as he enjoyed baking. He made sure they were cool and then put them on a plate and gave them to Peppermint Patty. Without thinking twice, Peppermint Patty shoved them all in her mouth one by one.

Eleven muffins later, Peppermint Patty had a small food baby. "Snoopy they were amazing!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. Snoopy said nothing he just grinned and kissed Peppermint Patty on the nose.

"Hey how about every Friday we can bake me some muffins?" Peppermint Patty suggested too Snoopy. Snoopy nodded. So every Friday after school Peppermint Patty would visit Snoopy where he baked her eleven muffins at a time. Charlie Brown didn't know this because on Friday he went to visit Linus Van Pelt and Lucy so Snoopy had the house to himself on Friday afternoons. But every time Peppermint Patty came over for muffins, she got fatter.

Two Fridays later and Peppermint Patty developed a pot belly and small breasts on her chest as well as becoming chubby all over. Then two Fridays afterwards Peppermint Patty became fat.

It was a Friday afternoon one day and Peppermint Patty came to visit Snoopy. She rang the doorbell and Snoopy answered the door. Peppermint Patty had become obese. The buttons on her green shirt looked ready to pop off and she was a lot bigger than before. She even had started to wear a vest bra under her top because she was developing breasts on her body due to her amount of fat.

"you baked those muffins?" the obese girl asked which was followed by a gurgle from her stomach which kicked as it gurgled

Snoopy then lead Peppermint Patty into the living room where she sat on the couch and he brought her from the oven eleven warm apple and cinnamon muffins with a bottle of root beer. Snoopy then went back into the kitchen and brought five more muffins which he gave to Peppermint Patty.

Once Peppermint Patty had eaten all the muffins and drank all the root beer. She let out a loud belch and groaned how stuffed she was.

"Oh dear, I'm so full" groaned Peppermint Patty. She then lay on the couch. Her green shirt became so tight she had to unbutton it, making her enormous belly spill out.

"Snoopy…do you want to give me a tummy rub?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Snoopy then put his paws on Peppermint Patty and started gently rubbing it.

"Oh Snoopy you're the best" Peppermint Patty sighed as Snoopy then rubbed her huge belly. She then kissed Snoopy on the forehead, which made him blush

 **The End**


End file.
